darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Vampyre Slayer
Vampyre Slayer, formerly called Vampire Slayer, is a short free-to-play quest started in Draynor Village. You are asked to slay the terrifying vampyre count terrorising the village that lives in a large mansion just north of Draynor, with the help of an experienced vampyre slayer. Official description Walkthrough A Vampyric Threat To start the quest, talk to Morgan in Draynor Village. His house is just north of Ned's. He will tell you that a vampyre by the name of Count Draynor is causing distress to the village locals by killing them, leaving the village in constant fear, and requests you to dispatch him. Agree to help. Morgan will tell you to go to the Blue Moon Inn in Varrock and locate Dr. Harlow who, he says, was a former vampyre slayer. Before heading to Varrock, climb the stairs and search the drawers to receive garlic. The Ex-Slayer Go to the Blue Moon Inn, which is located in southern Varrock. When approaching from the south entrance, you will first see a cottage to the east, and directly north of it, an inn with a blue moon sign. This is the Blue Moon Inn. Once inside, talk to Dr. Harlow, who appears to be very drunk. Tell him that Morgan needs his help. He will want you to buy him a beer. Talk to the bartender in the room and buy a beer for 2 coins, and then talk to Dr. Harlow again. He will tell that vampyres can only be properly killed by hammering a wooden stake through their hearts and as such will give you a stake and a stake hammer. Harlow also advises using garlic, which apparently weakens vampyres. Paranormal Activity Now that you have the required items, you must now fight the vampyre. Make sure you at least have the stake hammer and the stake. A weapon, armour and food is highly recommended for low-levelled players. The garlic is optional, however, it greatly weakens Count Draynor, so it is advised to bring some. Make your way back to Draynor Village, and head north to Draynor Manor. Once inside, go through the eastern door towards the large stairs that lead downwards. Descend. There will be a coffin at the back of the room. Open it and a cutscene with play of you attempting to stake Count Draynor, but it does not go in deep enough. He will teleport out of his coffin and attack you. If you have garlic, he will become very weak and can be more easily defeated. Despite this, it is still useful to note that if you don't have any, every time you hit him for 0 damage, Count Draynor will heal himself 10 Life points of health. An efficient way to kill him is by using melee or magic. It is also recommended to bring an emergency teleport, such as a Varrock teleport or an Explorer's ring 3, to escape from the battle should it prove ill. It is possible to kill Count Draynor with a low level using very low level gear, but be careful to keep your health above 50 at all times. A combat potion might be helpful. If the count returns to his coffin before you kill him or if you leave for any reason, you must return to Dr. Harlow and obtain another stake before you attempt to kill him again. Count Draynor Drakan When you defeat the Count, you will automatically strike the stake with the hammer. If he disappears before you have the chance to stake him, you simply need to kill him faster, as he disappears after a period of time. He will fall on his knees and turn into a statue, which then collapses. The vampyre has been killed, so you can leave his tomb. Go back upstairs, then head into the room immediately east, and exit through the door in the north of this room (adjacent the shovel on the floor). Return to Morgan to finish the quest. He will be very grateful for saving Draynor Village, and its inhabitants will recognise you as a hero from now on. Rewards * 3 quest points * * Required for completing Completion of Vampyre Slayer is required for the following: * Desert Tasks: ** Elite: "Sun Shade" (Count Draynor needs to be killed in a special match in the dominion tower) Music unlocked * I'm Counting on You - During the fight. * Tiptoe - Upon entering the Count's lair. * Honkytonky Newbie Melody - Upon entering Draynor Manor. Transcript Cultural references * Count Draynor is based on Bram Stoker's classic vampire, . Trivia * In RuneScape Classic and in early RuneScape 2, Dr. Harlow was originally located at the Jolly Boar Inn. He was later moved to the Blue Moon Inn. * In RuneScape Classic, Count Draynor was level 43. This was switched to 34 when RuneScape 2 was released, and again to 37 after a major update to the free to play beginner's quests. * This was the first ever quest to be released in RuneScape after the beta testing period, thus making it the second quest in RuneScape's history. * If you open the coffin before starting the quest, and you are killed by Count Draynor, instead of dying he will place you into a small cell and he says that he is "Saving you for later..." You can escape the cell by exiting through the crack in the wall inside the cell. This, however, can only be done once, as at the 2nd time and further, there appears a message in the chat box, saying, "The vampyre decides you're not worth snacking on and kills you." * On 31 August 2011, all relevant content named 'Vampire' was changed to 'Vampyre', except for this quest. This happened later on 6 September 2011. * Along with Demon Slayer, Dragon Slayer, The Death of Chivalry, and A Shadow over Ashdale, this quest is one of only 5 free-to-play quests that involve a boss. * During the release of the Battle of Lumbridge, a new chat option appears if you try to start the quest, talking about the battle going on between Saradomin and Zamorak. However, even after the battle, he still refers to them as if they are still battling. This has yet to be fixed. nl:Vampire Slayer de:Der Vampirjäger no:Vampire Slayer es:Vampire Slayer fi:Vampire Slayer Category:Wikia Game Guides quests